


Good Deeds

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Hella, I blame Ezzy, M/M, Matsuoka Rei is hella fun to type, Neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto can't just ignore crying children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this thing called Neighbor AU going around in the MakoRin tag. Ezzy and some Anon are the start of it all and I'm mad because I'm heavily invested in this AU now. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in a while so sorry if this sucks. I've been in a total rut as of late

He hadn’t meant to ease drop on their conversation. It was a total accident. The only reason he heard it was because as he was checking his mail the kid from three doors down ran into him roughly thus scattering his mail. So he had to pick them up of course. There wasn't much to pick up but they had been scattered far. That kid was way too strong to be human Makoto was sure of it. One awful letter in particular just had to stop outside their door of all places and that’s when he heard the crying. So he froze in place he wanted to move but crying kids was his weakness. Then he heard **his** voice and it was utterly impossible to move after that.

“Bun! Where’s Bun?”

“Gou I don’t know… I think bun may have been left in the…car.”

“I need Bun!”

“I don’t have Bun.”

“But..”

“It’ll be a while before we can get you another Bun. Sorry Gou. Can you wait a while?”

Then the crying picked up again so Makoto picked up his last letter and bolted. There was no way he could handle hearing sobs like that and not do something brash. Back in the safety of his home he tried to forget the fact he just listened in on a private family issue and get some of his own chores done. Except ten minutes later he found himself online looking up stuffed rabbits and realized there was no way he could forget what he heard. Makoto forced himself to close his laptop and instead do something less stalkerish, like clean his messy apartment. Instead he got up grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for the door.

Makoto only realized just how deep he was in when he realized he was standing in a toy shop holding two stuffed bunnies debating on which to get for a kid he barely knew. If you had heard those sobs you wouldn’t think ill of Makoto’s actions. This wasn’t creepy or anything of the sort. He was just doing a good deed for a small crying child. Despite how creepy the circumstances of finding out about the child’s sadness may seem. Thinking about it now, how was he even going to deliver the rabbit? 

“I’ll just put it in a bag ring the doorbell and run.” Makoto decided as he picked the pale pink rabbit with long floppy ears that had red bows tied on them. Then he remember the little boy that answered the door the first time and realized how awful it’d be to get only one child a toy. So he browsed the store for a while and ended up stopping in the action figure section. Makoto tried to recall things that little boys his age would be interested in and reached for some superhero then stopped.

“Oh but he looks much too serious to enjoy toys like these. Is that fair of me to assume? He did seem a lot more mature for his age though. “Makoto sighs and rubs at his face. How in the world did he end up here? He barely knew his new neighbors but something was compelling him to spend his money on items for the kids he met in passing. It just didn’t seem right to sit there when he knew he could help. 

Makoto glanced to the side and spotted just what he needed. 

Books. 

He scanned the titles and hummed in thought as he tried to decide what to pick. Finally he settled on a book about butterflies and picked it up to buy also. At the checkout he once again reminds himself that this is in no way creepy. It’s just his inability to ignore children crying. Which still seems kind of creepy. Back at home he fished out a bag used for a birthday gift long ago and put the gifts inside. Then he decided to write a note to put on top. Grabbing a notepad and pen he flopped onto his sofa and began to write.

_Please accept these gifts as a welcoming of sorts! If you want to that is. It’s totally okay if you don’t want to accept gifts from a total stranger. I’d be pretty weary to. At least I think I would be…  
-You’re Neighbor Tachibana_

Makoto realized that yes it is indeed creepy to somehow know what a kid wants without actually being there but his time was limited. Deciding that’s as good as it’ll get Makoto placed the note on top so it was clearly visible and picked up the bag. He poked his head out his door to make sure everything was clear before walking up to **their** door. He set the bag down gently and rang the doorbell to hopefully get someone's attention. Normally he’d stay and delivery it in person but he had a feeling that the guy he saw before would never accept it if Makoto handed it to him. He didn’t look like the person to except handouts. So Makoto quickly ran back into his home and tried to calm his beating heart. 

About a week later he happened to leave his home right when they did. He almost turned right back around till he saw the little girl holding the pink rabbit by the ear and the boy trying to read the book and walk at the same time. The tall red head caught his eye and Makoto offered a sheepish smile in return. The guy looked away with a blush on his cheeks and ushered the children past Makoto with a quick glance in his direction. Makoto resisted the urge to frown and went back to checking his mail like he originally set out to do. When he opened the mail box all that was inside was a small envelope with "Tachibana-San" written on it. Surprised Makoto opened it then and there.

_Thank you for the gifts. I really appreciate what you did for them it helps more than you probably realize.  
-You’re Neighbor Matsuoka  
P.S. You look like the type of guy to accept candy from strangers even at your age. So be careful._

Makoto couldn’t help the blush and smile that forced it’s way onto his face. He turned around and walked back into his apartment without doing the other things he set out to do. Instead he flopped down onto his couch and kept re-reading the letter feeling like he might be seeing more of his new hot neighbor.


End file.
